My Personal Princess
by Petita
Summary: En esta fotografía posa la pareja más famosa del mundo mágico actual: Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy. La feliz pareja nos cuenta su experiencia en la búsqueda de la casa para su matrimonio. Foto por: Colin Creevey


Hola! Este fic es la respuesta al Reto Refranero de Store Weavers y las condiciones fueron que el personaje principal fuera Ginny y el secundario fuera Colin y también incluir algunas palabras que vienen en negritas en la historia y un refrán que encontraran al transcurso. Creo más que nada que plasme de cierta forma los sentimientos por los que he pasado en los últimos meses y llegué a hacer una teoría que ya verán al final de esta historia. Pues no me queda más que decirles más que disfruten y comenten.

Como todos los lunes en el edificio de "El Quisquilloso" un joven fotógrafo llamado Colin Creevey veía aburrido como pasaban uno tras otro los pares de tacones de todas sus compañeras de trabajo. Normalmente al ser el primer día de la semana de trabajo, todos se intentaban vestir como Dios manda pero el viernes había quienes incluso caminaban en calcetines por la mullida alfombra del edificio. Colin ya había contado 15 pares de tacones, de los cuales 8 eran negros, 2 eran rojos y 5 azules y dentro de los cuales 3 compañeras llevaban la misma marca… ¡qué aburrido! Pero solo faltaban 3 pares de tacones **antes** de ver a las mejores piernas de todo el mundo mágico… o por lo menos para él así lo eran. Al fondo del pasillo una pelirroja llamada Ginny Weasley estaba saliendo de la chimenea seguida de un tumulto aglomerado con prisas del lunes por la mañana, nada fuera de lo común… y lo peor es que casi terminaba la quincena por lo que el trabajo era aún mayor. Pero a ella últimamente no había nada que la perturbara, su cara pecosa no había mostrado ni señal de tristeza, enojo o stress desde hacía un mes ya que su boda estaba más que próxima y no había ni una poderosa razón en el mundo para hacerla sufrir. Ginny caminó con soltura, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, por el pasillo.

-Buenos días Srita. Weasley. Le dejé en el escritorio la posible portada de la revista, solo quisiera que le de su visto bueno para enviarlo a imprenta.-

-Gracias Susan, tan solo lo vea te digo mi opinión aunque con las últimas portadas que has hecho de seguro esta será igual de exitosa.- dijo Ginny mientras se preparaba una taza de café. Susan tan solo rió y regreso a su cubículo donde una foto autografiada por el mismísimo Harry Potter tomada por un paparazzi la esperaba. Ginny tomó la taza y caminó hacia su despacho de editora, casi a lado del de la directora: Luna Lovegood. Luna había heredado la revista ya que su padre se había jubilado y decidió tomarse unas vacaciones por el caribe. Ahora Luna era muy feliz y sobretodo era de las top mujeres en la ciudad: soltera, rica, excéntrica y a ojos de muchos, guapa. Desde la revista en su 4° año de Hogwarts con la entrevista de Harry Potter las ventas subieron de sobremanera y pasaron de ser una revista chiflada a una de las más importantes de la comunidad mágica. Tanto ella como su padre habían aprendido de los intereses sociales y lo que necesitaba una revista por lo que solo los mejores trabajaban en ella. Uno, dos, tres pares de tacones pasaron frente a sus ojos aburridos pero en ese instante pasaron las mejores piernas, caderas, cintura…

-Hola Colin, buenos días.- dijo Ginny a un distraído Colin, como todas las mañanas.

-Hola Gin, te ves radiante como siempre.- Embobado, la única palabra que lo describía.

-Tienes mala cara, creo que te hace falta una taza de café.- y dicho esto, dejó su taza en el escritorio de Colin mientras se iba con la sonrisa de siempre.

-¡¡Gracias!- alcanzó a decir el fotógrafo justo antes de que la puerta del despacho de la editora se cerrara con delicadeza. Una vez dentro Ginny se sentó en su enorme pero cómoda silla, agarró la portada móvil donde los encabezados cambiaban de colores pero ninguno más atrayente que aquél que decía "La boda del año en exclusiva. La pareja más famosa de la comunidad mágica nos cuenta acerca de su relación." Con una gran foto de ella junto con su novio abrazándola… como lo quería y estaba segura de que él a ella también. Ambos habían dejado demasiadas cosas por el otro pero al final todo estaba mejor que nunca en sus vidas. Unas manos le taparon los ojos y de no haber sido por el buen olfato de la mujer, lo más seguro es que habría gritado.

-¿Qué hace aquí Sr. Malfoy?-

-Vine a saludar a la próxima Sra. De Malfoy.- Ginny se giró y besó los labios de su novio amado.

-Mira la portada, ¿verdad que nos vemos lindos?- Ginny le enseñó la imagen mientras Draco la levantaba de su silla para sentarse en ella y cargar a Ginny en sus piernas como si fuera una pequeña con su padre.

-Pues nunca te verás tan linda como cuando te acabas de despertar en mi cama.- dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba por detrás. Ginny solo rió bajito.

-¿No podrás pensar en otra cosa más que "eso"?-

-No y menos con esa faldita que me trae loco.- Draco le quitó algunos mechones de su cuello para poder dar cortos besos con mayor facilidad. Ginny reía y disfrutaba de las caricias otorgadas.

-¿Fuiste con el señor de las flores?- dijo Ginny con la cabeza inclinada y una sonrisa en su boca.

-Sí- a Draco le encantaba besa el cuello de su amada y más en la mañana que según él su sabor era mejor que en cualquier hora del día. Ginny decía que era solo un pretexto para besarla y no parecer un caníbal como le decía ella de broma. Y es que era la verdad, Draco decía que fácilmente se habría convertido al **canibalismo** para poder probar ese cuello una y otra vez sin ningún obstáculo.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que… mañana… nos espera… para… que… decidamos… cuales nos… gustan… más.- y vaya que le encantaba. Su aroma, sabor, textura… toda ella lo drogaba, le embriagaba. Claro que no siempre había sido así. Su obsesión comenzó en la escuela, en su 7° curso… pero lo calló, era un Malfoy y antes que nada estaba su orgullo… antes de esas piernas, de ese aroma, esa voz y ese caminar que lo obsesionaban al borde de la locura. Sin saberlo, sin quererlo, por pura casualidad la seguía viendo. Un día de borrachera caminó sin rumbo cuando al final terminó en el departamento de la pelirroja, pidió asilo y cayó rendido. Al día siguiente despertó con sus finas ropas malolientes a alcohol y en un sillón poco cómodo, observó a su alrededor y vio que Ginny dormía en el sillón sentada y con una delgada sábana como única protección a su frío. De pronto cayó en cuenta de todo: un día antes su padre lo había corrido de la casa, lo despidieron del trabajo, su madre se había ido de la casa para encontrarse con su amante en Mallorca… toda su vida fue un desastre de un día para otro sin siquiera preverlo. ¡Y ese ángel lo había rescatado! Y pronto se dio cuenta de que no era ningún sueño, era la realidad tan palpable como la piel que en esos momentos deseaba tocar.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te dije que te amaba?- pronunció Draco al odio de su querida Ginny.

-Claro, estabas crudo después de una noche que te acogí en mi casa, tu vida era un desastre según tú.- dijo Ginny remontándose a su **recuerdo**.

-Me paré con dolor de cabeza, te **rocé** la mejilla suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente.- dijo Draco mientras hacía lo mismo que describía.

-Me desperté, te pregunté como estabas.- Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados e incluso tenía una sonrisa en la cara al recordar todo.

-Te dije que te amaba con locura.- Draco siguió con los besos desde el lóbulo hasta el borde de la ropa.

-Te dije que estabas loco, abrí la puerta…-

-La cerré, te aprisioné y te di el primer beso de todos.-

-Después te aventé a la calle.- y dicho esto ambos rieron.

-Pero no me arrepiento de nada, absolutamente de nada.- dijo Draco totalmente enamorado… ¡ni quien lo viera!

-Pero me habría gustado que tu padre estuviera conforme conmigo.- era lo único que podría mortificar a Ginny pero realmente no le daba demasiada importancia.

-No nos pongamos nostálgicos, todavía tengo varias juntas como para llegar triste a ellas.- Ginny rió y se volteó a besarlo.

-Te amo- esa era la mejor manera de empezar la mañana.

-Te dejo linda, tengo dos nuevos grupos que escuchar, parecen prometedores pero ya ves como soy con eso.- Draco ahora era el representante musical más importante de la industria, magnate, guapo pero el único "defecto" era que estaba comprometido y completamente enamorado.

-Lo sé, sobretodo con las bandas. Suerte.- y dicho esto su esposo se desapareció con u ligero "plop" y Ginny quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos con la portada tintineante y la foto de ambos riendo, abrazándose, amándose.

Colin suspiró al terminarse la taza de café, siempre le quedaba exquisito. Se recargó en su silla y vio a su alrededor. Su escritorio lleno de apuntes de aquí a allá, las mejores fotos que había tomado en un corcho con una sobresaliendo entre todas… la pelirroja Ginny Weasley vestida con colores marrones detonando su cabello rojo en una sesión que él mismo había hecho y la había puesto con el pretexto de que era un profesional y le gustaba observar sus mejores fotos para inspirarse y claro que esa era una de las mejores. Observó sus pendientes… ¡¡¡CITA CON HARRY POTTER! Se le había olvidado por completo y tenía que estar en el restaurante dentro de 5 minutos. _"Excelente Colin, tarde a una entrevista con el gran Harry Potter"_ pensó el pobre pero corrió mientras se ponía la chaqueta y se adentraba a la chimenea. _"Vamos, tienes que llegar, TIENES que llegar. ¡Si no Luna te despide! Es muy importante… estúpido Colin". _Corrió por la calle como desamparado hasta llegar al elegante restaurante "Venezia" el elegido para la entrevista. Entró con su respiración agitada. El host se acercó con amabilidad.

-¿Tiene reservación?- era de esos elegantes que van con el chalequito al trabajo, el peinado impecable y ni se diga de los zapatos.

-Sí, soy Colin Creevey y tengo cita con Harry Potter.- Colin volteaba a las mesas nervioso pero no veía ni señal del héroe.

-Por aquí por favor.- y le guió a través de las elegantes mesas con todo tipo de personas: había desde las parejitas con una comida romántica, los abuelitos con sus hijos recordando anécdotas, alguno que otro soltero comiendo un poco aburrido y las amigas riendo falsamente de algún mal chiste. Finalmente llegaron a la mesa donde Harry Potter observaba la carta, vaya que había cambiado Harry. Ya no era el mismo muchacho flacucho de hacía aproximadamente 10 años, ahora tenía porte galante que derretía a millones, sus ojos esmeralda llenos de vida tras sus tradicionales gafas, su cuerpo moldeado se denotaba debajo de la camisa pero lo que nunca cambiaría sería su pelo, tan revoltoso como siempre tapando ligeramente esa cicatriz que le marcó la vida y que ahora era motivo de exclamación de tantas. Harry volteó a verlo y le invitó a sentarse frente a él.

-¿Quieres algo de comer Colin?- preguntó Harry a Colin mientras el otro se acomodaba y el mesero se acercaba.

-No gracias, solo me gustaría una limonada por favor.- dijo Colin mientras ponía su chaqueta a un lado.

-Para mí lo mismo pero ¿le podría poner un poco de tequila? Sabe realmente bueno y desde mi viaje a México me encanta el tequila en la limonada. ¡Ah! Y una bola de helado de limón en ambos por favor.- Eso tampoco iba a cambiar, su forma de ser. Era de los pocos que conocía que no se le subía la fama.

-Claro, en seguida.- dijo el mesero y se retiró dejando a ambos hombres solos y libres de conversar.

-Pues cuéntame como haz estado Colin, ¿cómo va el trabajo?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-No me quejo, voy bastante bien. Como sabes estoy con Luna en el Quisquilloso, ha cambiado todo la verdad.- respondió Colin. Hacia tanto que ni lo veía pero seguía siendo su héroe personal y cuando se enteró del trabajo que le habían impuesto hace dos semanas realmente se emocionó en sobremanera, y hasta ese entonces había conseguido una cita con el gran Potter.

-Que bien, que bien, y cuéntame ¿cómo va manejando todo esto Luna?- preguntó Harry y así se abrió una plática entre dos amigos de infancia y al poco rato llegaron las bebidas cuando la conversación iba entrando en calor.

-¿Y cómo vas con los romances? Me enteré que hace poco te enganchaste a una modelito, ¿verdad?- y Harry Tenía razón, Colin había tenido un romancillo con una modelo y realmente era casi la pareja perfecta físicamente, ella una hermosa dama con alta clase y él un fotógrafo prestigiado con rasgos guapos y es que al paso del tiempo Colin ya era lo que varias decían "todo un hombre" pero realmente él no lo aprovechaba ya que no quería nada con nadie que no fuera el amor de su vida.

-Pues sí tuve algo pero no fue lo que pensaba, al final resultó como todas las modelos: hueca, sin nada de inteligencia, caprichosa… en fin, de ese tipo.- dijo Colin aburrido de recordar ese tipo de cosas irrelevantes en su vida, tiempo, dinero y un amorío a la basura.

-Sí, sé de que hablas, solo he tenido un romance así y de ahí en adelante dejé a ese tipo de mujeres, no me gustan para nada.- Harry no tenían un documental de amores pero los que había tenido lo habían hecho feliz… pero no a la medida que él quería.

-Sigues enganchado con Granger ¿verdad?- Colin sabía que a Harry siempre le había gustado Hermione y lo reafirmó cuando en su último año en la escuela, Harry se estaba despidiendo de él con las copas un poco pasadas y el corazón partido pero como no tenía con quien más desahogarse, tuvo que ocupar a Colin de confesionario. Al comentario de Colin, Harry tan solo evitó su mirada, volteó un poco incómodo a la ventana pero al final retornó a la plática.

-Sí, tú sabes como la amo, sabes cuantas veces he dado todo por ella… pero hay personas que solo están hechas para ser tus mejores amigos.- Que sabias palabras, "solo para ser tus mejores amigos". ¡Claro! Cuantas veces se había tratado de convencer él mismo con eso pero al final siempre llegaba al mismo destino: Ginny.

-Ay Harry, en serio no tienes por que desperdiciar el tiempo en ese tipo de amores. Aprende de mí, búscate alguna muchachita guapa que te haga feliz. No hay que clavarse con las personas, es dañino, es demasiado pesado estar encadenado a una sola persona, al "amor eterno".- trató de convencer tanto a Harry como a sí mismo de sus palabras… pero bien sabía que eran falsas.

-**Mete la mano en tu seno y no dirás de hado ajeno. **Colin, tú sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad. Sabes perfectamente que estás en la misma situación que yo. Amas a Ginny y no lo puedes evitar.- Harry se puso serio mientras le decía esto, obvio que un amor de esos no se olvida de un día para otro, ni de 1 año para otro. Puede que ni de una vida a otra.

-No.- Colin titubeó. –Yo ya salí de esas adicciones. Ya no.- Harry entonces se encogió de hombros aunque no le creyera.

-Como quieras, hablemos del negocio.- y dicho esto se olvidó por el momento el tema del amor y desamor. -¿Dónde va a ser la sesión?- y es que el negocio era la sesión de fotos del gran Harry Potter. Colin sabía que sería el trabajo más importante a la fecha ya que ni una revista había tenido alguna sesión con el héroe desde que derrotó a Voldemort y mucho menos del estilo que se las iba a tomar. Harry siempre se había hecho del rogar, y para nada del mundo se tomaría fotos de esas sexy posando como modelo, nunca en la vida. Pero Colin lo persuadió de desabrocharse algunos botones de la camisa y posar como galán. La conversación tomó el rumbo profesional de las fechas, los lugares, la ropa y cosas del estilo con la única condición de que en la sesión solo se encontraran Colin, la maquillista, el de vestuario y el de iluminación: ni una persona más ni una menos. Claro que iban a ser los mejores de la ciudad, si no es que del país. Al final Harry ya tenía el tiempo encima, con eso de ser el jefe de aurores del país y los eventos próximos a penas tenía tiempo para dormir pero eso sí, siempre tenía tiempo para ver un viejo amigo.

-Bueno Colin, fue todo un gusto platicar contigo. Nos vemos dentro de una semana.- Harry se levantó, dejó el dinero de la cuenta el la pequeña carpeta y le extendió la mano a su amigo. –Con el dinero que ganes de la exclusiva, que de seguro va a ser mucho, dale una cena a Ginny, en su restaurante favorito, y dile lo que sientes. Te lo recomiendo.- y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue con paso calmado subiéndose el cuello de la chamarra para pasar más desapercibido. Colin solo se quedó en su lugar anonado pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Harry.

La sesión de fotografías llegó y así como había predicho Harry, a Colin le habían pagado demasiado por la exclusiva de las fotos y más aún por ser "sexys" y mucho más aún por la calidad del trabajo. Colin tomó el consejo de su amigo y procedió a invitar a su mejor amiga a cenar con el pretexto de que dentro de unas semanas se casaría y quería disfrutar sus últimos momentos con ella de soltera. Esa tarde Colin andaba como loco en su departamento buscando la corbata perfecta para esa noche. La cabeza le daba vueltas de la emoción y realmente no sabía como contenerse. "_Colin piensa, su color favorito es el rojo… tienes 3 corbatas rojas. Color favorito: rojo vino por que le recuerda al cabello de su madre más que el suyo. Ok, la rojo vino me llevaré"_ y realmente que estaba nervioso. La noche llegó, había quedado de pasar a su casa a las 8:30 y a esa hora exacta llegó a su departamento que pronto dejaría por su bella casa de casada. Dejó esos pensamientos a lado y salió de su coche con un lindo ramo de rosas, pequeñas pero lindas. Tocó el timbre y en unos 10 minutos salió Ginny con su cabello radiante como siempre, el ligero maquillaje denotando sus labios rojos, una blusita hermosa acorde con su falda poco arriba de las rodillas y para dar el toque final los tacones que tanto le gustaban a Colin. Él le acercó el ramo a lo que ella respondió de lo hermosas que estaban.

-Te ves hermosa, ¿nos vamos?- la pregunta vino para no escuchar la respuesta a lo primero. Ginny le tomó el brazo y se subieron al coche, claro que los modales de un caballero no se omiten pero realmente no eran tan relevantes como las miradas que le lanzaba él a ella y las sonrisas que le dedicaba ella a él. Pronto llegaron al restaurante, pasaron con la reservación y se sentaron con el dulce ambiente del amor a su alrededor. Las velas en medio, la mesita circular, una florecita por aquí, los cubiertos impecables por allá y un enamorado observando al amor de su vida.

-Me encanta este restaurante, gracias Colin.- dijo la pelirroja fascinada observando a su alrededor.

-Lo sé, de nada.- el mesero se acercó a ellos y ambos pidieron lo más exquisito en la carta… todo iba perfectamente. La conversación que se sostuvo no tuvo nada que ver con el amor ni la boda ni su prometido. Tan solo cosas triviales que se convierten en la mejor plática para una cena. Los platillos llegaron, la conversación mejoró, las bebidas se acabaron, las risas se intensificaron, el postre se acercó y las ansias de Colin aumentaron.

Mientras Ginny degustaba su pastel Colin solo la observaba nervioso.

-Gracias por darme una de las mejores noches de soltera. Y pensar que ya casi me voy a casar… ¡es emocionante!- a Colin le cambió el semblante, ¿por qué se echa a perder con solo su mención?

-¿En serio te vas a casar?- Ginny rió a su comentario

-Claro tonto, ¿si no por que crees que me compré el vestido de novia? ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de eso en este mes?- dijo Ginny divertida al comentario de Colin y pensando que era una broma.

-Hablo en serio, si no lo amas… ¿por qué te casas?- Ginny se extrañó mucho, Colin mantuvo su postura.

-Colin, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo de que no lo amo? Claro que lo amo.-

-No, no lo amas, yo lo sé.-

-Claro que lo amo Colin.-

-De seguro hasta una amante tiene.-

-Colin no digas tonterías que me ofendes.-

-Él no te ama, no te merece.-

-Colin, él me ama y yo lo amo. Punto final.-

-No, no lo amas.-

-Lo amo.-

-No lo amas.-

-Lo amo-

-No lo amas.-

-¡LO AMO!-

-¡TE AMO!- _"…listo, ya le dijiste que la amas Colin, ¿y ahora qué?"_ la cara de Ginny era todo un poema y la de Colin simplemente "era" ya que no había nada en su cara.

-…Colin…yo… ¿qué?- Ginny ya no sabía que decir. Su mejor amigo, SU MEJOR AMIGO.

-Lo que oíste.- _"Estúpido Colin, estúpido Colin… maldito Creevey"_

-Llévame a mi casa.- Ginny no sabía que hacer, se levantó, se puso la gabardina y salió esperando que su ¿amigo? la siguiera. Colin aventó el dinero a la mesa y salió corriendo tras Ginny, se metieron al coche y tomó rumbo al departamento de Ginny. El camino fue bastante incómodo y todo había sido muy repentino, demasiado rápido… pero el regreso era lento como la cuaresma. La lluvia se hizo presente, tal como la tristeza y el arrepentimiento en el corazón de Creevey. Por fin llegaron al departamento, un edificio alto color azul claro y algunas luces prendidas. Colin salió corriendo a la cajuela, sacó el paraguas y le abrió la puerta a Ginny, la acompañó hasta la puerta y ya se iba a regresar cuando sintió su delicada mano en su hombro.

-Colin, nada de esto pasó, ok?- Ginny tenía una débil sonrisa tratando de transmitir seguridad en sus palabras.

-Pero… ¿qué? ¿Por qué?- Colin estaba un poco confundido si no es que mucho.

-Nunca me dijiste que me amabas, nunca te escuché, nunca me has amado y seguimos siendo mejores amigos. Entiende que me voy a casar, amo a Draco. Búscate una mujer hermosa, inteligente, amorosa y que te corresponda tanto como tú a ella, va a ser muy dichosa de tener a alguien como tú a su lado.- Ginny le decía todo esto con la débil sonrisa aún presente y acariciando la mejilla de Colin suavemente sin saber que provocaba que su corazón de destruyera aún más. La lluvia solo los envolvía fuertemente, el cabello de ambos empapado y sus ropas pegándose a su cuerpo, el frío que Colin sentía no era simplemente por la temperatura, era ese frío de perder a quien más añoras, a quien más has amado en tu vida. Ginny le dio un beso **enjunto** con una caricia en su mano.

-Adiós pequeño, nos vemos en la oficina.- _"pequeño… MALDITA SEA! Me tenía que llamar así"_ y era así como Ginny siempre se despedía de él. Ginny se volteó y se perdió detrás de la puerta dejando a Colin un buen rato bajo la lluvia realmente confundido con todo lo que había sucedido pero al rato se dio medio vuelta y se fue en su coche camino a casa sin darse cuenta de que la pelirroja lo observaba por la ventana…

-Lástima que me amas hasta ahorita… ay Colin, tanto que te amaba, tanto que te quería en un pasado.-

Tan solo faltaba 1 semana para la boda del año y Luna organizó una fiesta para la pareja en un club muy importante, solo VIP. Esa noche era el edificio que más brillaba, el mejor DJ de la ciudad, con un ambiente de carnaval. Los meseros con máscaras y bailarinas con trajes alusivos a la ocasión por todo el lugar. Cuando Luna hacía una fiesta era realmente un privilegio entrar a ella y lo mejor eran las bebidas, siempre tenía a los mejores bar-tender que se pueda alguien imaginar. Colin le dio las llaves de su coche al valet parking y fue hacia la lista de invitados, dio su nombre y pasó con la mirada de envidia de muchos hacia su persona. Lo que sus ojos observaban fue impresionante, le encantaba que su jefa estuviera de buenas. Divisó a lo lejos a Ginny con un vestido blanco con adornos azules abajo y como siempre: su bellos tacones… pero lo malo es que iba de la mano de su prometido Draco que con un traje blanco para que combinara con su bella prometida. Agarró una copa del mesero que pasaba frente a él y se puso a buscar a alguien con quien bailar o platicar. Claro que varias chicas se acercaron a él pero como siempre se hizo el loco y las ignoró. Vio a Luna con un traje amarillo que combinaba con su pelo y que moldeaba su cuerpo a la perfección. Ella levantó el brazo en medio del gentío y lo agitó saludándolo pero él solo lo respondió con una sonrisa_. "¡Ahí viene! Escóndete Colin, escóndete"_ Y es que muchas veces Luna seguía siendo la misma lunática de la escuela y realmente no quería pasar vergüenzas esa noche.

-Hola mi querido Colin, ¿cómo estás?- Luna tendía sus ojos abiertos como antes con esa expresión a sorpresa pero todos la querían mucho realmente.

-Hola Luna, muy bien gracias. Te quedó bárbara la fiesta, muchas felicidades.- Colin se alivio al ver a Harry a lo lejos acercarse.

-Oh gracias querido, disfrútala. Ya sabes como soy con las fiestas y más si es para mi mejor amiga que ya se va a casar. Se tiene que des-estresar la pobre.- y dicho esto solo le guiñó el ojo y siguió saludando a todos los invitados. Harry llegó al poco rato y se saludaron con un afectuoso abrazo de amigos.

-¿Cómo te fue con la exclusiva?- peguntó Harry mientras agarraba una copa como la de su compañero.

-Muy bien gracias, por el momento están ahí guardaditas pero tan solo llegué la próxima edición ya las sacaremos. ¡Van a ser bomba!- dijo Colin con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Que bien, me alegro por ti, era lo de menos después de tanta vergüenza por la que pasé.- ambos hombres se rieron ante esta declaración pero Harry decidió cambiar "ligeramente" el tema. -¿Hiciste lo que te recomendé?- inquirió esperando la respuesta afirmativa y algún nuevo chismecillo. Colin volteó a la nada incómodo tratando de no responder a esa pregunta pero al final tuvo que hacerlo.

-Pues… sí, pero no resultó como lo deseaba.- titubeó un poco y de disgustó un poco de solo recordar.

-Pues claro que no iba a dejar la boda solo por que la amas.- dijo Harry simplemente y le sorbió un poco a su copa.

-Entonces ¿cuál era el propósito de decírselo? Me hiciste pasar un ridículo horrible para que me digas esto.- los hombres son muy difíciles y en ese momento Colin se sentía mujer tras lo ocurrido.

-Colin, Colin, mi querido amigo, ¿qué no ves? Tu amor te ciega pero al final verás de que te sirvió.- Harry le dio unas palmadas de apoyo al confundido de Colin. –Pero vente, vamos con Ron que anda por allá, quiero saber como va son su conquista de la mujer más lunática de todo el mundo mágico.- Ambos hombres rieron ante esto y caminaron hacia donde un pelirrojo platicaba amenamente con una mujer de cabello rizado marrón.

Ginny estaba disfrutando realmente la fiesta, le agradaba ese ambiente que le recordaba su viejos días de soltería y sin compromisos, los amigos por doquier y lo más importante era que su amado Draco estaba a su lado como, ella esperaba, fuera para el resto de sus días. Su prometido había acabado ya su plática con un magnate que caminaba por ahí y se volteó a ver a su pelirroja que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Draco, te amo ¿lo sabías?- preguntó Ginny mientras el rubio la rodeaba con su brazos.

-Lo sé amor, yo también te amo con locura. Vente, es hora de agradecer.- dijo Draco y ambos se dirigieron junto al DJ para pedir que se bajara la música y hablar por le micrófono. Al bajón de música todos protestaron por lo que Malfoy tuvo que calmarlos a través del micrófono mágico.

-Calma a todos, solo queremos dar algunas palabras de agradecimiento.- dicho esto la multitud se calmó y voltearon todos donde la pareja estaba agarrada de la mano. –Pues no soy muy bueno en esto, todos lo saben, sobretodo mis compañeros de escuela. Solo queremos darle las gracias a Luna por hacernos esta increíble sorpresa- todos voltearon a ver a Luna que sonrió y levantó la copa que sostenía. –También a todos ustedes que vinieron por que realmente me enorgullece avisar que solo falta una semana para que esta bella mujer sea mi esposa hasta el fin de la eternidad.- Draco la besó en la mano y ella mostró una sonrisa gloriosa. –Y por último sigan disfrutando de esta fiesta y recuerden que los esperamos dentro de una semana.- Todos aplaudieron y el DJ siguió tocando.

-Amor, no quiero ser mala pero ¿tu padre ya confirmó si iba a la boda?- Ginny preguntó a Draco provocando una ligera molestia.

-No, no confirmó nada pero mamá sí viene, lo bueno es que no trae "al otro".- y es que Draco aún tenía ese resentimiento de que se robaran a su madre, que dejara a su "perfecta" familia por alguien que le daba solo "felicidad". Pero realmente Draco solo se engañaba, sabía perfectamente que a lado de ese hombre su madre era feliz, tenía lo que nunca tuvo tras esas paredes lujosas y esa máscara blanca. Ginny besó la nariz de su prometido con bastante esfuerzo de por medio.

-Té me lo has dicho, tu madre es la que más te ama, claro que conmigo compitiendo por debajo. Vendrá tu padre, lo sé. Si no…- Ginny no sabía como completar la frase, y es que no sabía exactamente lo que era no tener a su figura paterna por un capricho.

-Desde que no quise unirme a su "venganza" con los mortífagos me dejó de hablar. No creo que venga, y si no aún así será el día más feliz de NUESTRAS vidas, de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.- y sellaron esa promesa con un beso, de esos que transmiten confianza, amor, seguridad y sobretodo un compromiso irrompible con la pareja.

El espejo le devolvía su cara pecosa.

-Estás hermosa, ¿qué más le quieres agregar? Déjate ese mechón que te vas a despeinar.- dijo el reflejo a la original Ginny que se acomodaba una y otra vez un mechón de cabello tratando de acomodarlo mejor. Ese día era su boda y no dejaba de verse en el espejo con todo puesto para ver si le faltaba algún detalle.

-Ginny, querida, el espejo tiene rezón. Vamos abajo que tu tía te quiere ver mi amor.- dijo la orgullosa Señora Weasley con las lágrimas en los ojos, desde un día antes no había dejado de llorar de alegría que su hija se iba a casar y es que la historia de amor de esos dos no había sido fácil y menos con el rencor de ambas familias de por medio pero al final que giro dio la vida que hasta se iban a casar.

-Gracias mamá. Si hoy me veo hermosa te lo debo a ti y de seguro me veo igual a ti cuando te casaste con papá.- Molly se lanzó a llorar como desamparada pero comparado con todo lo de los dos últimos días eso se podría interpretar como una sonrisa. Ambas mujeres bajaron y fueron recibidas con alegría por más familiares pelirrojos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios de ver a la única mujer en esa generación casarse, aun que claro, había por ahí el tío que estaba en desacuerdo de que fuera con un Malfoy pero al final con ver la cara radiante de la hermosa Ginny, el rencor desaparecía casi instantáneamente.

-Mamá, Ron no ha llegado.- exclamó Ginny nerviosa después de saludar al resto de la familia.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya llegará. Es tu boda, ahí es incapaz de llegar tarde aun que sea un segundo.- dijo el señor Weasley al escuchar a su pequeña princesa angustiada.

-Pero ¿qué tal si al final se le estropeó el traje? ¿o qué tal si se pierde? ¿Y si Harry no viene? ¿Qué tal si tiene demasiado trabajo? ¡Y HERMIONE! ¿Qué tal si a la mera hora ni quiere verme? ¡Y LUNA! ¡QUÉ HORROR! ¿¡QUÉ TAL SI NO VIENE?- Ginny ya empezaba a delirar, cosa común con las novias a tan solo unas horas de casarse. Su padre tan solo rió bajito y le dio algunas palabras de consuelo que fueron adornadas con la llegada de su hermano con el pecho henchido de orgullo. De hecho él había sido uno de los mayores obstáculos en su relación amorosa, a decir verdad no le dirigió la palabra a Ginny durante dos meses por juntarse con Malfoy, a Harry por que lo sabía desde hacía dos semanas y no le había dicho nada, a Hermione por apoyar una relación de semejante calibre y a Luna por defender a su mejor amiga… total que al final el pelirrojo se rindió y aceptó a regañadientes el amor de su hermanita por el rubio pero nunca se imaginó que hasta la boda iban a llegar.

-Te ves hermosa princesa, perfecta.- dijo Ron con los ojos cristalinos y observando a su hermanita con ese vestido de novia precioso.

-Gracias Ronnie, te quiero mucho, pensé que ya no ibas a llegar.- dijo un poco angustiada la menor de los Weasley mientras lo abrazaba.

-No hermanita, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Es que Harry, que por cierto va a llegar a la iglesia con Malfoy, tenía algunos problemas con su traje y Draco me encargó ir por su tía a casa de otro tío… en fin, todo un lío.- respondió Ron mientras ponía su mueca de desagrado de solo recordar a la tía regañándolo por conducir tan rápido y por tener una "manchita" en su nariz.

-¿Qué no puede usar polvos?- preguntó Ginny un poco divertida.

-No, tiene alergia o algo así, el punto es que el doctor se lo prohibió. Toda una Malfoy la dama.- Ginny rió ante este comentario y se relajó aún más cuando los gemelos llegaron enseñándole su nuevo invento. Y así pasó un rato en lo que la hora llegaba hasta que por fin a su puerta llegó un carruaje hermoso con unicornios blancos como la nieve tirando de él. Unas florecillas por ahí, los adornos bañados en oro por allá… digno de una princesa que estaba próxima a ser reina. Ginny lo abordó con sumo cuidado de no rasgar su vestido, mancharlo ni atorarlo con sus tacones. A su lado se subió su padre acomodándose el peinado un poco y enseguida subieron por las nubes con un hechizo ilusionador para llegar a la iglesia donde se festejaría el evento. Al llegar las piernas de Ginny no respondían enteramente a sus ordenes, solo eran capaces de dar los pasos necesarios. Su cara tampoco respondía enteramente, solo podía verse una sonrisa tan grande como su alegría en esos momentos próximos al mejor evento de toda su vida. Vio que por fin era su turno de pararse en la puerta junto con su padre para entrar como toda una reina hacia al altar. Los camarógrafos paparazzi querían aun que sea una toma de la novia pero como el contrato era únicamente para el Quisquilloso ellos se iban abatidos de que sus cámaras no funcionaran ante el hechizo que Luna y sus secuaces habían impuesto en la iglesia y sus alrededores al igual que en el salón de fiestas. Ginny vio que Colin se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa angustiada en su rostro. Ese día se veía guapo, tenía que admitirlo, el traje negro le sentaba bien y esa corbata lo hacían ver irresistible ante cualquier ojo… excepto el suyo, claro.

-Estás hermosa Gin.- dijo Colin una vez próximo a ella y como Ginny no sabía ni articular palabra tan solo atinó a sonreír. En ese momento, Colin se alejó un poco, se hincó para tener mejor ángulo y tomó una foto de la radiante novia momentos antes de pasar a ser la señora de Malfoy. Uno de los tíos de Ginny salió para avisarle que en unos minutos se abrirían las puertas para que caminara junto con su padre, pero eso solo logró ponerla más nerviosa.

.Gin, ven por favor.- dijo Colin poco alejado de la puerta mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-Colin, ya tengo que entrar, al rato hablamos.- contestó la pelirroja nerviosa.

-No, es urgente, ven por favor. Te lo suplico.- rogó Colin mientras le seguía haciendo señas para que se acercara. Ginny no tuvo más remedio que subirse un poco el vestido y correr a pasitos hasta su mejor amigo y escucharlo con atención. Le pidió que se apresurara para poder ir junto con su padre.

-Gin, te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez. Este día no solo tu padre te va a entregar a manos de otro hombre, si no yo también. Realmente me arrepiento de no haber hecho algo antes y permitir así de fácil que te escaparas de mis manos pero quiero que sepas que por más que me duela, renuncio a ti. A toda tú. Aun que me vuelva loco de la angustia, es lo justo. Si algún día ese Malfoy te llega a dañar créeme que soy capaz de todo, no quiero que derrames ni una sola lágrima por él.- el padre de Ginny la llamó. –En este momento tan importante de tu vida quiero que me recuerdes, quiero que ese mismo amor que yo profeso por ti se lo des tú a él. A ese dichoso de tener a esta mujer a su lado, a ese dichoso de tener una estrella particular en su lecho todas las mañanas, a ese dichoso de estar a tu lado por el resto de su vida. Te amé Gin, te amo y te amaré seguramente. Sé libre, sé amada pero sobretodo sé feliz.- Ginny tenía algunas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, le dio un corto beso en los labios a Colin, se limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas y corrió a lado de su padre en el momento justo cuando abrieron las puertas con la tan añorada melodía traspasando no solo a sus odios si no a su corazón. Llegó con paso firme a lado de su amado Draco y fue en ese entonces cuando el flash se vio una vez más captando la más hermosa de las fotos en la colección Creevey, la más dichosa de todas, la que más emociones guardaba. El amor de dos seres, el amor de dos compañeros, un amor no correspondido detrás de la cámara pero al final de todo una fotografía. Fue en ese instante donde Colin Creevey entendió la teoría más sabia que ha existido pero a la vez más cruel que puede existir: Siempre habrá personas que están hechas para ser nuestros amigos, siempre habrá personas que están hechas para amarnos, siempre habrá personas que están hechas para lastimarnos… pero al final siempre estará esa persona que siempre, sin excepción alguna, estará en nuestro pensamiento en todo momento; en los amores o en los desamores, en las tristezas o en las alegrías… y esa persona está hecha única y exclusivamente por la naturaleza para ser nuestro amor imposible.


End file.
